dragonballfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Son Goku
Son Goku '''is het hoofdpersonage in de mangaserie Dragon Ball. Hij is een Saiyan, een buitenaards ras. Hij werd als baby naar de Aarde gestuurd. Hij is de broer van Raditz en de zoon van Bardock. Karakterbeschrijving Goku is de hoofdpersoon van de Dragon Ball-trilogie. Behalve dat is hij uiteindelijk ook de sterkste niet-gefuseerde krijger van de series. Goku is de zoon van de Saiyan Bardock en hij is zelf ook een volbloed Saiyan. Zijn Saiyannaam is Kakarot. Bij zijn geboorte was hij erg zwak, vandaar dat hij naar een planeet met zwakke inwoners werd gestuurd met het doel deze te veroveren: de Aarde. Op aarde vergat hij zijn doel door geheugenverlies na een val. Hij werd opgevoed door een oude man genaamd Gohan en hij ging van de aarde en haar inwoners houden. Verhaal thumb|Goku als kind. Emperor Pilaf Saga Goku ontmoet vrij snel in de serie Bulma, die hem als bedreiging ziet. De 2 gaan samen reizen en komen op hun reis al verschillende personages tegen: Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha en Puar, Ox-King en zijn dochter Chi-Chi en de gemene Emperor Pilaf, die hun redelijk tot last zit. Saiyan Saga Vijf jaar na het verslaan van King Piccolo leeft Goku samen met zijn vrouw Chi-Chi en zijn Zoon Gohan in vrede, totdat een Saiyan genaamd Raditz, naar de Aarde komt. Hij zoekt iemand genaamd Kakarot (dit blijkt later Goku te zijn). thumb|left|Goku offert zichzelf op om Raditz te doden Na Raditz' ontmoeting met Piccolo, vindt hij ook Goku en vertelt hem over zijn afkomst. Als Goku niks daarvan blijkt te weten door dat hij vele jaren geleden zijn hoofd heeft gestoten, pakt Raditz Gohan af als Goku weigert mee te doen aan zijn plan om een planeet te veroveren. Goku heeft geen andere keus dan een team te vormen met Piccolo om zijn zoon te redden. Raditz overweldigt ze allebei en de situatie ziet er uitzichtloos uit. Uiteindelijk weten ze hem te overmeesteren door de Special Beam Cannon van Piccolo dwars door Raditz en Goku te vuren. Raditz sterft en even later ook Goku. Goku zijn lichaam wordt meegenomen naar de Ander Wereld door Kami. thumb|Goku vs Vegeta Als Goku in de Hemel hoort dat er twee andere Saiyans onderweg zijn naar Aarde, begint hij aan zijn training bij King Kai. Een jaar later verchijnen de Saiyans en Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan en de andere Z Fighters vechten tegen Nappa en de Saibamen. Na een lang gevecht lijkt Nappa te winnen tot Goku komt en hem makkelijk verslaat. Dan begint een lang gevecht tussen Goku en Vegeta maar Goku kan uiteindelijk winnen, met de hulp van Krillin, Gohan en Yajirobe. Namek Saga Op Namek bereikt Goku in het gevecht tegen Frieza als eerste Saiyan in duizend jaar het Super Saiyan level. Cell Saga Dr.Gero wilt zich wreken omdat Goku de Red Ribbon Army heeft vernietigt en laat C.20 voor hem vechten waarna Goku verliest door een hartaanval.Na de gevechten met de Androids teistert een nieuw gevaar de aarde: Cell. Goku traint met Gohan in de Hyperbolic Timechamber en bereikt daar de levels van Ascended Super Saiyan en Ultimate Super Saiyan. Tijdens de Cell Games offert Goku zich weer op en deze keer keert hij niet terug tot leven. In het hiernamaals traint hij verder en bereikt hij de levels van Super Saiyan 2 en Super Saiyan 3. Buu Saga Na zeven jaar keert hij terug op aarde, in eerste instantie voor het 25e World Tournament. Een nieuwe vijand duikt echter op: Majin Buu. Ook blijkt Goku een tweede zoon te hebben, die vlak na zijn dood werd geboren: Goten. In het gevecht tegen Majin Buu krijgt Goku zijn leven terug van Elder Kai en na onder andere een fusie met Vegeta, verslaat hij de uiteindelijke vorm van Majin Buu. Tien jaar later vertrekt Goku met Uub (Buu's reïncarnatie) om te trainen en weer tien jaar later begint Dragon Ball GT... Dragon Ball GT In deze serie krijgt Goku de titel van 'Legendary Saiyan', omdat hij als enige op eigen kracht het Super Saiyan 4 level bereikt (na Golden Oozaru te worden). Goku verslaat in deze serie machtige vijanden als Baby en Super 17. Aan het einde van Dragon Ball GT geeft Goku zijn leven om de mensen op aarde terug te wensen. Na honderd jaar rust herrijst hij als 'Guardian of the Dragon Balls' en woont hij het gevecht bij tussen zijn nageslacht en dat van Vegeta. Vormen Kaioken thumb|Goku in KaiokenGoku leert dit van King Kai nadat hij is dood gegaan door Raditz. Het versterkt de kracht, snelheid en uithoudingsvermogen van de gebruiker met meerdere malen. De kleur van de Kaioken techniek is altijd rood. Deze techniek kan ook in combinatie worden gebracht met andere technieken. Een verdere vorm van de Kaioken heet de Super Kaioken. De Super Kaioken kan alleen bereikt worden wanneer Goku in de andere wereld is. Dit omdat het teveel druk oplevert aan je lichaam als je verder dan Kaioken x20 gaat en je geen echte lichaam hebt in de andere wereld. False Super Saiyan thumb|False Super Saiyan tegen Lord SlugGoku wordt dit tegen Lord Slug in zijn film. '''False Super Saiyan is de onvolmaakte Super Saiyan. Deze vorm manifesteert een goude aura rond hem en zijn haren staat omhoog als een echte Super Saiyan. Zijn kracht, snelheid en uithoudingsvermogen worden versterkt. Super Saiyan thumb|Super SaiyanAls Krillin vermoord wordt door Frieza wordt Goku zo boos dat hij de Super Saiyan vorm bereikt. Later in de serie blijkt het dat je Super Saiyan wordt, wanneer je het echt nodig hebt. Dit was een van de grootste redenen waarom Vegeta op dat moment geen Super Saiyan kon worden, omdat hij het wilde. Goku's power level wordt ongelofelijk versterkt. Hij wordt sterker, zijn ki-aanvallen zijn krachtiger en hij is veel sneller dan normaal. Ascended Super Saiyan thumbGoku bereikt dit level in de Hyperbolic Time Chamber wanneer hij Gohan laat zien hoe sterk hij kan worden. Dit level heeft enorm veel kracht, maar de enorme spieren zorgen ervoor dat hij langzamer beweegt. Deze ontdekking was in de eerste plaats als geweldig aanschouwt, maar toen ze Ultra Trunks zagen doodgaan door Cell werd deze vorm al snel overbodig en slecht. En daarbij na de ontdekking van Full Power Super Saiyan en Super Saiyan 2 werd de Ascended Super Saiyan ' niet meer gebruikt. Full Power Super Saiyan thumb|Goku als een Full Power Super Saiyan'Full Power Super Saiyan is de derde fase van de ontwikkelde Super Saiyan. Het houdt in dat de Saiyan constant Super Saiyan kan zijn, zonder veel energieverlies. Goku bedacht dat ze dit moesten trainen en had daar de volgende gedachtegang bij: "Als het 'natuurlijk' aanvoelt om een Super Saiyan te zijn, zonder veel energieverlies, kun je als het ware nog eens Super Saiyan worden en zo een hoger level bereiken". Je zou kunnen zeggen dat dit niveau de volledige beheersing over het Super Saiyan level is. Goku en Gohan zijn de enige twee die dit stadium bereikt hebben. Super Saiyan 2 thumb|Goku Super Saiyan 2Goku Bereikt dit level tijdens het trainen in de Andere Wereld. Hij gebruikt hij voor het eerst tegen Majin Vegeta. Hij gebruikt deze vorm niet zo veel, omdat hij de volgende keer meteen kon overgaan naar Super Saiyan 3. Deze level kan pas bereikt worden als men zijn Super Saiyan level onder volle controle hebt. Super Saiyan 3 thumb|Goku als Super Saiyan 3 tegen Majin BuuGoku bereikt dit level terwijl hij in Andere Wereld traint. Hij gebruikt het als eerste in de Majin Buu Saga (hoewel Goku het eerder bereikte in de Saga, maar het niet liet zien tegen Majin Vegeta). Bij dit level heeft de Saiyan het uiterlijk en de kenmerken van Super Saiyan 2, maar er zijn een paar verschillen: de Saiyan verlengt zijn haar tot op de dijen en zijn wenkbrauwen verdwijnen. Het nadeel van deze transformatie is dat het enorm veel energy opeist. Hij kan in deze transformatie maximum 30 min blijven. Oozaru thumb|Oozaru bij Pilaf's kasteel Goku kan dit altijd worden als hij een staart heeft en in de volle maan kijkt. In de Oozaru vorm word Goku's kracht 10x zo sterk als in zijn normale vorm. Golden Oozaru In Dragonball GT veranderd Goku in Golden Oozaru in de Baby saga. Hij ziet eruit als een normale Oozaru eruitziet, alleen dan met de looks van een Super Saiyan, wat inhoud dat hij een gouden vacht heeft. Dit is het 'voor' stadium van Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 thumbNadat Goku veranderde in een Golden Oozaru was hij helemaal de weg kwijt. Toen Pan was aangekomen veranderde dit snel, Hij zag Pan huilen en dat bracht in hem iets menselijk naar boven.Goku veranderde in een Super Saiyan 4. Elder Kai beweerde dat wanneer je de macht krijgt over een Golden Oozaru dat je een Super Saiyan 4 wordt. Dit lukte Goku met de hulp van Pan. Dit level is heel anders dan de voorgaande levels en komt alleen in Dragon Ball GT voor. Het ziet er uit als een gewone Saiyan, maar dan met een rode vacht, meer en langer haar, maar nog steeds korter dan een Super Saiyan 3, een staart heb je voor een Super Saiyan 4 '''standaard nodig en roodomrande ogen. De enige die deze vorm op eigen kracht bereikt is Goku. Vegeta wordt geraakt door de Blutz - wave machine en samen met Goku vormen zij nog Gogeta Super Saiyan 4. Deze 3 personages zien wij alleen in de anime, hoewel er door de Elder Kai werd beweerd dat er eerder Saiyans waren die een Super Saiyan 4 werden. (Elder Kai was de enige die iets wist over de Golden Oozaru en de Super Saiyan 4).Dit is de gouden vorm van de '''Saiyan Technieken *Kamehameha *Spirit Bomb *Instant Transmission *Dragon Fist *Solar Flare *Destructo Disk Categorie:Characters Categorie:Saiyan Categorie:Z-fighters Categorie:Tournament vechters Categorie:Dragon Ball personages Categorie:DBZ personages Categorie:DBGT personages